


When cute meets dangerous

by Chipmunk70



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mafia EXO, Murder, Past Abuse, Reverse Harem, So many tags, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipmunk70/pseuds/Chipmunk70
Summary: What happens when Choi Min Hee accidentally bumps into the oh so famous Kim Sehun.Min Hee also hadn't anticipated that her whole fate would change with it, whether for better or for worse...





	1. Chapter 1

_Thud_

Choi Min Hee, 18, hit the ground as she walked toward her seminar. As she looked up, she saw the three boys staring down at her, she knew who they were. Everybody at the university did, they were the youngest of the notorious Kim brothers: Sehun, Kai and Tao.

“Ahh I’m s-sorry I wasn’t looking to where I was going” Min hee quickly stood up and said with quivering voice bowing towards them, she ran off after, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment as she went back to her way to her class. She kept on mumbling to herself how dumb she was for not looking where she was going. Min hee open the door to here class and found no one inside, she let out a sigh of relief and sat down at one of the tables in the middle. She checked her phone _9:30_ It read _phew_ , she sighed the seminar didn’t start until 10:00, she hated being late so, she always came early to everything. Her music was still blaring in her ears as she rested her head on the desk dreading the 2-hour seminar coming up. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she took off her crappy earphone and lifted her head to see who it was, as she did her eyes widened. Kim Sehun. _Well fuck_ , she thought

“Ah S-Sehun-shi is there anything you n-need” Min Hee stuttered out, trying not to make eye contact with him.

“You dropped this” Sehun mumbled handing her a notebook covered with animal stickers, she blushed and took the notebook

“T-thank you S-Sehun-shi, I didn’t realise I dropped this.” Min Hee stood up and bowed towards him, she looked up at him and saw the height difference his 6 ft 1 stature against her 5 ft, she blushed and smiled at him. Before she sat back down she felt his larger hands pat her head, he smiled lightly back at her and walked to the back of the class and took a seat _ah shit_ Min Hee thought she forgot that he was in her class and now she was just trying to not die of embarrassment for the remainder of the class.

………………………………………………….

The 2-hour lecture now finished, Min Hee started to pack up making sure she remembered her notebook. Now 12 she decided to head to the library, even though she was hungry she didn’t have enough money.

“Min Hee-ah wait up.” A voice came from the distance, it was one of her friends Kim Yuygeom although he was slight older than her by 2 years they connected with each other when they were growing up, their school had a buddy program for the shy kids and Min Hee was of course one of them, she got paired up with him, he was sort of the older brother figure she never had.

“OH, oppa hi” Min Hee said while he approached her and gave her a hug

“Have you eaten?” Yuygeom said squishing the younger girls’ cheeks, she let it happen she liked the feeling before she pushed his hands away

“No…” she quietly said, Yugygeom gasped and grabbed her hand dragged her to the cafeteria, little did they know a trio of boys were listening on their whole conversation.

……………………………………..

“Oppa where are we going? Don’t you have class.” Min Hee said still getting dragged by Yuygeom she saw that she was near the cafeteria and dreaded about what’s going to happen next. The pair entered and Yuygeom spotted the rest of there group of friends and ran towards them, he ended up carrying Min Hee to the table they rest were at, the group of 4 consisted of Park Jinyoung, 24 studying Korean literature, Im Jaebum, 24 studying music, Choi Youngjae,22 veterinary medicine and finally Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam social sciences. Yuygeom placed Min Hee on the bench so she was sitting next to him, she pouted and looked away pushing her glasses up.

“Yah Kim Yuygeom why did you drag my precious Min Hee here.” Jinyoung asked moving next to Min Hee, both Jinyoung and Jaebum both loved and spoiled Min Hee.

“I brought her here because she hasn’t eaten yet Jinyoung Hyung.” Yuygeom retorted taking a sip of his water bottle. Jinyoung, after hearing that automatically stood up and walked to one of the stalls selling food, when he came back Jaebum was giving Min Hee a lecture about eating properly.

“Here, I expect you to eat ALL of this” Jinyoung said placing a bowl of hot ramen in front of her, he watched her pout and Min Hee turn to him about to retort about how he didn’t have to buy her food but It was shot down with a hard glares from the whole table, once she saw those glares she started slowly eating her food both Jinyoung and Jaebum smiled while the rest just shook their heads.

After Min Hee finally finish eating, she decided to go to the library as the rest of the boys all had classes, she hugged each one before heading off in the direction of the library. Her music was loud again, while she walked towards the library she saw a Audi A8 pull in the car park she gasped quietly as she saw Tao and Kai go in the car and she saw a glimpse of another handsome man, she shook her head and carried on walking not noticing that the handsome man was staring at her as she walked away.

She was finally in the library and ready to start reading a passage from one of the books the her professor gave her, she started to read but already felt the need to stop it was so boring, you see Min Hee studied earth and environmental sciences she loved learning about how the world worked but the passage the professor gave the class are just so boring, even thought she hated it she decided to carry on and make some notes on the topic and how ‘the writer talks about the environment’ she was peacefully making notes until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she plugged out her headphones and once more it was Kim Sehun, _great what did I do this time_ she thought.

“Sehun-shi h-how can I help you?” she asked quietly

“Do you want to work together on the next partner presentation?” he mumbled but just enough for Min Hee to hear.

The other student around her stared in shock, most of them all thinking the same thing.

_Why the hell is Kim Sehun talking too Min Hee_

** End of chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

_‘Why the hell is Kim Sehun talking to Min Hee’_

Min Hee fiddled with her pen not sure how to respond, why would THE Kim Sehun what to be partnered with her?

“Ummm Sehun-shi w-what did you just say” Min hee stuttered out she want to know if she heard correctly, he smiled slightly as Min Hee pushed her glasses up.

“I asked if you wanted to be my partner for the presentation coming up.” He said with a small smile plastered on his face

“Um …" she paused and thought about it _“should I accept? who knows what will happen to me if I refuse his offer so maybe I should accept it. But I can feel the tension from the girls staring at us”_

“Min hee-ah? Are you okay?” Sehun lowered his head to my face making me startled and pushed back from my chair.

“u-uhm I'm fine Sehun-shi but sure” Min Hee replied nervously not wanting to upset him.

“Oh, wait what do you mean by sure?” Sehun said to Min Hee who replied looking at me confused.

“w-what I mean b-by sure is that I will d-do the presentation with you” Min hee looked at him for a second and looks away blushing making Sehun smile.

“Oh, and by the way Min Hee-ah” Sehun said as he leaned in

“You can call me Oppa.” He whispered in her ear and winked before he left. Min Hee was now in a state of shock, Min Hee carried on sitting at the table her mouth wide open, confused about what is happening she looked around and saw stare from the whole library, she gasped and closed her mouth and put her head down wanting to avoid everyone stares.

……………………………..

_7:57_

_Fuck_ Min Hee thought she was meant to be home by 7 pm she quickly packed her things up and left the library, she signed knowing how long it’s going take to get home as she stood waiting for the bus. The bus was running late again so she carefully sat down it was getting dark so, she turned down her music. A mysterious black car suddenly pulled up to the bus top, Min Hee, scared didn’t know what to do. The window rolled down to reveal a handsome man, Min Hee’s eyes widened still not knowing what to do.

“Hi sweetheart why are you out so late?” the mysterious handsome man asked he had sunglasses and a cap on, Min Hee was scared to say the least.

“Umm I was s-studying s-sir” Min Hee replied shakily playing with her sleeves

“Hm I see what a good girl you are staying up this late to study. Now it is getting rather late so how about I drive you home?” mysterious handsome man asked her. She felt afraid to say anything, so she shook her head.

“no? Well I guess you leave me with no other choice.” he points at me angrily.

“You! Get in the car like a good little girl” the mysterious man said, as he did two other men got out of the car and took Min Hee by the arms while covering her mouth so she can’t scream for help and shoved her into the car. Now she was scared out of her whit’s, she whimpered as the car started moving, she sat between the two men who dragged her in there covering her mouth with a cloth. The car drove for about 20 minutes until it stopped, she heard the car doors opening and she was dragged out once more only for her to recognise where she was, her apartment.

You see Min Hee live with her good-for-nothing “uncle”, her parents died when she was 5 in a fire in their apartment complex, so she was sent to live with her mother’s sister and her husband. After 7 years her aunt left, hating Min Hee during the 7 years of them living together and always reminding the young Min Hee that it should have been her who died in the fire and not her parents. When her aunt left her uncle said he started working a new job, he brought people home, strange people they always did drugs together and Min Hee was there little errand girl forcing her to go out in the dead of night in the dangerous neighbourhood to go buy them food.

The look on Min Hee’s face was confused to say the least _why did they take me to my apartment_ she thought she wanted to ask but she was still terrified. The men still had there faces covered as they lead her to the small apartment, they opened the door and let go of her only to see her uncle and the two other men her uncle did drugs with, were kneeling on the floor with guns pointing to the back of their heads, there were 9 other men in the apartment, three of them she recognised _Sehun, Kai and Tao._

“Min Hee-ah what a-” Sehun said looking at you in shock he was going to say more before he was cut off

“You BITCH! You ratted us out to them, didn’t you?” Min Hee’s uncle shouted, he looked around the room the who room was in a bit of shock, he suddenly got up knocking the gun off the person and ran towards Min Hee before punching her in the face knocking her to the ground and breaking her glasses.

“You will pay for what you did to me!” he started to kick her stomach before Tao and Kai came over and grabbed him by the arms and making him fall on his knees making him kneel before them once more. Min Hee was still on the ground clutching her stomach with her nose slightly bleeding. Not long before she felt a strong pair of arms lifting her up, still in pain she slowly looks up to see who’s holding her up but since her glasses broke, blurry from losing her glasses, to see a handsome man come to think of it _they’re all handsome._ As she stood up, he took her delicate hand in his he bent down to her ear and said

“Hi sweetheart, don’t worry we are not going to hurt you we are just her for those three men over there how about we go to your room so they can deal business with them.” He whispered to her and Min Hee, scared and hurt just nodded nervously. The man smiled and lead her to another room which just happened to be hers. Just before they entered, he saw that everything was still in view and saw one of the triggers being pulled, he quickly put his hands over her ears and pulled her close to his chest and then **BANG.** Min Hee heard the noise still she started shaking terrified about what just happened, the man took his hand of her ears and opened the door to her small room and sat down with her hugging her as she stated crying, he started shhing and rubbing her back letting her calm down soon after he calmed her down another bang was heard she looked up to the man, her vision still blurry from the loss of glasses and glossed over with tears.

“W-who are you guys?!?! And what did my uncle do?” she asked stuttering

“Well my name is Yixing and those men were all my brothers, well you see we are a mafia and you uncle and his friends stole a lot of money from us” he answered rubbing her back Min Hee nodded slowly, she always knew they were up to something suspicious, she felt his hands lift up her chin and used his thumb to wipe away her tears, she hissed and whimpered slightly as he touch her right eye, her uncle punched her hard, Yixing looked deeply in her eyes, Min Hee blushed not knowing what to do she started around not wanting to make eye contact.

“Don’t look away sweetheart I’m not going to hurt you I’m just looking at where you uncle punched you, I’m a doctor don’t worry you can trust me.” Yixing said they carried on looking into each other’s eyes, however while she stared into this man’s eyes, she couldn’t help but feel safe for the first time in years

**_Meanwhile in the living room_ **

“So, your two buddies are now dead, are you going tell us now? Where is the money you owe us, we know you have it.” One of the men said pressing the gun further into Min Hee’s uncles head

“For the last fucking time I.Don’t.Have.Any.” He responded only to be hit in the face with someone’s knee, he spat out some blood before saying

“Take that bitch Min Hee for all I care she been a little whore when first came here, she ruined everything for me.” Sehun then punched him hard in the face before kicking him in the stomach the other men just stood and watched as their youngest brother beat the man.

“Yah Hyung, I think he need more torture” Sehun said breathing heavily, a smirk appearing on his face looking at the leader

“Fine, Chanyeol Baekhyun dispose of these body first but someone get the girl and Yixing out of here first, she’s coming home with us. Then we can start the real torture” The leader a sick grin plastered on his face. All the other boys nodded, even though they didn’t know her that well they all thought the same thing _she was the most beautiful person they’ve ever see_.

“So, your taking that bitch with you, good riddance to her” The uncle chuckled only to be met with a hard punch in the stomach.

**Knock Knock**

“Come in” Yixing said and the door opened

“Hi honey, my names Xuimin and your gonna come home with us” Xuimin smile but Min Hee went closer to Yixing feeling she could only trust him at this moment in time, she nodded slightly, one thing for sure she did not want to stay here any longer. Her and Yixing stood up and held hands tightly, before they left the room Yixing asked quietly to Xuimin

“Are they finished up in there?”

“Not completely they’ve still got her uncle left but Junmyeon wanted her out before they” Xuimin said taking the kill sign to Yixing, who made a quite ah before rubbing Min Hee’s hand. They all left the room, Yixing covered Min Hee’s eyes when they went past the living room making sure she didn’t see her bruised and bloodied up uncle and the two other dead men in the room, the trio walk out the door Yixing uncovered her eyes and lead her to a familiar looking car it was that Audi A8 that she saw earlier. Xuimin sat at the front while Min Hee and Yixing sat in the back of the car, Yixing help her put on her seat-belt before Xuimin drove off.

**_Back at the apartment_ **

“They’re gone” Kai said watching his older brother’s car drive off.

“Good now the real torture can begin” One of the leaders, Suho said and a grin spread across his face

_2 hours later_

The boys are now bored of beating him up and were ready to kill him, he was out of breath bleeding everywhere he begged for this to end.

“I’ll tell you where the money is, just please stop this, the money is behind that painting” the uncle said out of breath his voice sore from screaming. Suho moved his head to the painting telling one if the boys to check. Tao took the painting off the wall only to find a box, he opened it and found some of the money, he glared at the man now begging for his life he showed the box to Suho who growled at the man and made a swift kick to his face. He picked him up by his hair and said

“Where the fuck is the rest” Suho gripped the man’s hair tighter 

“T-hey h-have the rest we split it. T-they told me they have it in similar places” the uncle breathed out, Suho singled for some to check, luckily, they all like in the same apartment complex and minutes later they came to the apartment again with the two boxes.

“It’s all in their” the guy with the boxes said, Suho nodded and dropped the uncles head.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Suho said a shit eating grin on his face

“I’ve given you the money c-can you please stop now, you have that whore Min Hee too-“ before he could even finish

**BANG**


	3. Chapter 3

Min Hee fell asleep during the car ride, both Xuimin and Yixing were quietly talking during the ride, Yixing had his arm around Min Hee, he couldn’t help but stare and her, she was just so beautiful so pure, he had heard about you before the youngest three, they can’t stop talking about how beautiful and smart she is. She had her head buried in the crook of this arm, Yixing love the feeling of her, he has never had a woman made him feel that was before, he was shocked to say the least _why does she make me feel this way, I feel all warm inside_ he thought.

Soon they arrived at their house, it was inside a gated area the car pulled up to a large modern mansion. Yixing carefully shook Min Hee to wake her up, Min Hee whimpered and slowly opened her eyes only to see Yixing’s handsome face smiling back at her.

“Have a nice nap honey” he whispered, Min Hee nodded and smiled slightly she carefully got up and looked around of her surrounding, blinking, she looked outside the window only to see a large mansions her eyes went wide, and she stared back at Yixing about to ask where they were however the words just couldn’t come out of her mouth, so she stayed silent, Yixing chuckled at her expression

“If you’re wondering where we are welcome to the Kim household” Xuimin said as he opened their gate.

“a-all of this” Min Hee said as the car parked, both men chucked at her reaction as they started to get out of the car, Yixing helped her out and the started to walk to the front of the house, as they unlocked it a white fluffy dog came speeding toward them, Min Hee gasped and bent down to pet the fluffy cloud. She hummed in excitement, both men watched her surprised at her change in personality Min Hee. The dog was very excited for a new person, after a while Min Hee remembered that the other two men were watching her, she hid her face in embarrassment both chuckled at her finding her adorable.

“Don’t hide your beautiful face honey, now come with me I want to check that eye of yours and I want to check other things out too” Yixing said removing her hand from her face, Min Hee blushed as she looked into his eye, he smiled at her pulling her from the floor. The dog, Vivi whimpered at the loss of contact from the girl, Min Hee held onto Yixing hand tightly as he led her away, Vivi followed them whereas Xuimin went off to the kitchen to make them some dinner.

……………………………………………….

“Please take a seat” Yixing said pointing to a hospital bed Min Hee sat down and had a look around the room, Vivi followed and jumped on the bed as well snuggling up to the young girl, Min Hee yawned her small hand covering her mouth she looked at Yixing, who had his back turned and couldn’t help but admire it. Yixing came back with some medical supplies like some anti-septic liquid and some cotton pads.

“Now this may hurt a bit honey” He said putting some of the liquid on the cotton pad, he delicately dabbed her eye. She hissed at the pain, Vivi went and cuddled up to the girl some more to try help distract her from the pain. Yixing hated that that it was hurting her,

“Alright then, your eye should be better in no time sweetheart” he said with a slight blush

“I saw him hit you in your stomach does it hurt at all” Yixing said gesturing towards Min Hee’s stomach, she nodded towards him.

“May I?” Min hee blushed and lifted her shirt so he could see her stomach only to see a large purple bruise, she gasped and the colour. Yixing gently pressed on the area and she hissed in pain, he brought over a mobile X-ray and placed it in the area, he stepped back and took the picture and saw a partial fracture of one of her ribs.

“right well you sweetheart have a partial fracture to one of your ribs so what we are going to do is let it heal on its own, but you should be careful when moving” Yixing said with a smile.

He was still waiting for the message from his brother to make sure that her uncle was dead, and they retrieved all the money

………………………………………………..

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Xuimin was making dinner for the whole family and Min Hee. His phone buzzed and he swiftly picked it up. He checked his messages, and seeing it was Suho he quickly opened it, wanting updates for the situation:

\- Hyung, everything has been taken care of, we got all the money and all three are dead Chanyeol and Baekhyun are disposing of them. We are on are way back to the house –

\- Ok, the girl is being patched up by Yixing she seems to be a bit shaken up still although Vivi seemed to comfort her –

Xuimin smiled at the thought of the young girl, he could help but think how beautiful she was, he could tell that his other brothers liked her too, she just seemed so special. He finished dinner for everyone, it was simple just some chow mien, he looked at the mess and immediately started to clean the messed, as Xuimin started to wash the dishes he heard the door open to reveal the other boys.

“get everything” he said to the group as they walked through the room, he turned around to see them holding 3 cases. They all smiled knowing that they got their money back. The boys all sat down to get ready for dinner, they were chatting among themselves.

“Where’s Min Hee?” Sehun asked

“With Lay in the medical room” Xuimin responded, Sehun stood up and walked towards the room slowly opening the door. He saw Min Hee sleeping peacefully with Vivi cuddled up next to her, he smiled slightly and saw Yixing in the corner working on something.

“Oi hyung” Sehun whispered

“What is it Sehun” Yixing replied his back still turned away

“Dinners ready, you go I’ll go wake up Min Hee.” Sehun said placing a hand on Yixing shoulder , Yixing silently got up and looked at the young girl before smiling “fine, you too have fun” he got up and winked at the younger boy. Sehun rolled his eyes and walked towards Min Hee he bent down and gently shook the girl to wake her, she hummed and slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry Sehun she gasped and tried to sit up, but she laid back down because of the pain in her rib, Sehun saw her discomfort and frowned.

“Hi” Min Hee said quietly

“Hi how you are doing” Sehun said with a blush

“I think I’m okay but I’m still wrapping my head around everything that happened today” she said quietly.

“I understand a lot has happened today but just so you know your safe now your gonna be living with us” Sehun said calmly, he locked eyes with Min hee whose eyes widened in surprise

“what?” Min Hee responded, she tried to sit up again but was to only be gently pushed back down by Sehun

“we thought it would be best and I’m pretty sure they have a liking towards you already” he said smiling softly, Min Hee flushed and smiled.

“Now come on, hyung made dinner oh wait” Sehun said and stopped to think, Min Hee stared at him wondering what he was about to do and tilted her head to the side, suddenly she felt her self-lifted from the bed and to meet the eyes of Sehun, Vivi noticed the movement and shot up for the bed to know that people were home. He slowly started to walk about of the room with Vivi following, Min Hee couldn’t believe that not only is he carrying her she get to live with 12 incredibly handsome men.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun and Min Hee entered the dining room, the room went silent she looked up even though everything was blurry she could make out 11 figures. Min Hee waved at them nervously, she couldn’t see but they were all smiling back at her. Sehun placed her down of one of the chairs she thanked him quietly as he took the seat next to her.  
“Hi,” Min Hee said breaking the silence   
“Hi, sweetheart I hope Yixing explained everything to you, about what we do my names Junmyeon I’m the leader of the group and don’t worry the others will introduce themselves tomorrow,” Junmyeon said smiling at you.   
Xuimin placed a full plate of chow mien in front of her and leaned down to whisper to ‘eat-up’ with a pat on her head. Min Hee waited for everyone to get their plates before she started eating, she slowly started eating the food was delicious and hummed in enjoyment. Min Hee started to get full so she placed down her utensils and quietly sat there waiting for everyone else to finish however she could feel the stares of the twelve men watching her.  
“Min Hee are you finished?” Yixing asked she nodded and smiled slightly only to see a shocked expression on almost all of the boy's faces.   
“Yah you need to eat more” One of them said  
“Ah, it’s okay I normally only eat maybe once or twice a day anyway,” you say waving you hand dismissively.  
“You what?” All the boys’ full attention is suddenly on you  
“My schedules are just weird, sometimes I just don’t have time, or I forget, or I just don’t feel like it. Seriously though it’s no big deal,” you try to explain but the looks they are giving you make your voice falter slightly.   
“You really got to eat more honey otherwise you won’t recover quickly,” Yixing said turning to her, Min Hee bowed her head in shame knowing everyone was looking at her, her face flushed pink in embarrassment, Yixing sighed before patting her head  
“Don’t stress about its baby girl, but just so you know while you’re here you’re eating three meals a day.” Min Hee pouted at his words; the boys smiled at her cute expression. Sehun glared at the older boys  
“Anyways it’s getting late and you’ve had a long day Min Hee, let me take you upstairs to the spare room,” Sehun said placing his hand on Min Hee’s, she nodded and carefully stood up all eyes were on her.  
“Goodnight boys, I hope you all sleep well and thank you for letting me stay here” Min Hee bowed slightly towards them, she carefully places her hand in Sehun’s his larger hands they engulf her petite hands. Sehun leads her out of the room, she looks back at the boys and smiles at them. Sehun leads her up the large staircase, Min Hee had never seen such a wonderful house before this was 100 times better than where she was living before. They arrived at the room Sehun opened the door for her to see, a large king-sized bed was in the middle of the room, with small details all around. Min Hee gasped in delight as she saw the room, it was beautiful.   
“I hope you like the room Min Hee-ah,” Sehun said letting her go into the room to look around more, he watched with a small smile as she looked around in awe of the room. Sehun made his way to the cupboard and took out a simple grey t-shirt.  
“Here wear this to sleep tonight, we’ll buy you more clothes tomorrow,” Sehun said handing her the t-shirt. Min Hee was in shock; she barely knew him and the rest of the boy, yet they gave her a place to stay and was now going to buy her clothes Min Hee couldn’t believe her ears.  
“Ah please Sehun-shi it is not necessary you have already done so much you really don’t need too,” Min Hee said to him walking closer, she stared up at him her doe eyes almost pleading for him not to. Sehun smirked,  
“Don’t you worry baby; we are here to take care of you, now you go get some sleep its been a long day and don’t worry everything you need is in the bathroom” Sehun smiled slightly and patted Min Hee’s head. He slowly made his way out of the room before bidding a final goodnight to Min Hee, she was still stood in the middle of the room still processing everything. Her mind finally stopped racing when Sehun closed the door, she lets out a breath of air, admittedly Sehun getting close to her made her heart rapidly beat and her face flush pink but who wouldn’t. Min Hee shook her head and decided to go get changed to go to bed, she made her way to the bathroom it was beautiful to say the least luckily she found all the necessities at once. She did her normal routine but let her mind wander about the day, the last person in her ‘Family’ was gone.   
She carefully took off the clothes she’s wearing placing them in a neat pile next to the sink, she grabbed the shirt Sehun gave her and buttoned it up, she looked at herself once more in the mirror and thought ‘I hope everything will be okay from now on.’ Making her way to the bed she couldn’t help but love the room, even though she couldn’t see that well she knew it looked amazing. She tucked herself into the large bed, placing her head on the soft pillows closing her eyes hoping she’ll drift off to sleep easily ‘today's been an interesting day but why do I feel okay about everything that happened’ Min Hee thought to herself, she shook her head and rolled over the bed was so much comfier than the one back at home. Slowly her eyes grew heavy and she drifted to sleep.   
Meanwhile….  
“Oh, good your back how is she we were just discussing the situation,” Suho told Sehun and he sat back down.  
“What have you guys discussed so far,” Sehun asked, he looked nervously at the others he liked Min Hee she was kind and cute.  
“Well Chen did a more in-depth background check on her and so far so good, she has no relation to any other gang as far as we know, plus I think I can say for everyone her that we want her to say she could do good for us,” Suho said as the others nodded in agreement, Sehun looked at all the other boys, he sighed   
“Okay I agree, I think she could be really helpful plus there’s something special about her don’t you think” Sehun spoke toward the other boys who nodded in agreement.  
“Good that we all agree on something, now it’s getting late you guys head to bed,” Suho said waving off the others to go upstairs. Everyone finally made it to their own room and fell asleep quite quickly, they could only wait for what tomorrow holds.


End file.
